Nowadays, there exist different anchorage systems of natural or artificial stone plates to cover building facades by previously mounting vertical and horizontal profiles, as it can be seen in the ES2156525, which refers to a system for anchoring stone plates to building facades and which enables mounting stone plates outside the sequence and in different elevations, as well as replacing any stone plate without breaking the structure. The articulated tubular framing is coupled to the building structure by mounting, first, masts or vertical profiles that will fasten the horizontal ones. The masts have an asymmetric section and two of its consecutive sides have cogged rubber, also being these cogged sides fitted with recesses that define guiderails for inserting bolts. The horizontal profiles are located in all the horizontal joints of the stone plates to be laid, having these joints corresponding longitudinal grooves at the upper and lower edges.
The horizontal profile has spear-headed flaps to anchor and hold fastening elements or clips, having also an L-shaped wing that fits into the groove of the stone plates.
In the utility model 200602658, it was claimed an anchorage system for ventilated facades with natural or artificial stone plates, including new vertical profiles that improved the resistance of the previous profiles, comprising a geometry of a rectangular section with a C-rail in the centre of the larger sides of it, and allowing this section to be joined to the horizontal profiles and the brackets through self-tapping screws. The horizontal profile also includes an L-shaped upward flange that is inserted in the lower groove of the stone plate. In the upper groove, there are other retention flanges fixed to the horizontal upper profile through set screws.
The retention flanges with a connecting screw between the slate and the horizontal profiles are made of extruded aluminum and they join the upper part of the stone plates, thus, being said stone plates held by two retention flanges with screw, which are fixed to the horizontal profile by self-tapping screws. These retention flanges with screw allow for a fast mounting, and they efficiently provide resistance once they are fixed in the horizontal profile due to its paracentral tab, which is inserted in the respective longitudinal upper channel of the horizontal profile and later fixed with screws.